A new beginning with an old friend
by knife-in-the-hands-oftheDivine
Summary: What happens when the boy who lives becomes fascinated with Lord Voldemort? With death itself? When the story we all knew goes horribly wrong? The boy who lived reckless and dangerous? Twists unforseen Slash tomharry dracoharry Rating will go up
1. the new beginning

Disclaimer; i do not own Harry potter or any rights to the characters. This story is taking place the Sixth year of Harry's return, as he has recently lost Cedric Diggory, and his godfather Sirius black has done a great deal to Harry's attitude. He is skipping classes and becomming reckless. Rating will go up. TRXHP or tom/harry so if you don't like yaoi, don't read.Review please.

* * *

"Ok Harry, were starting the column._ Ehemm_. The past couple of years, I understand have been hard and strenuous for a hero like you Mr. Potter."

_ "_Uh, Ya they have been, I mean with the loss of my near friend and then my godfather..."

_Half in a daze I had found myself talking to a reporter for the daily profet. _

_How could I sell myself out like this? A couple of galleons for what? To relive painful memories and have them sound off in the corridors day after day? I must be loosing my mind here. It is afterall, my sixth year at this hell hole. _

"Well then shall you recount the compelling stories of both encounters with you-know-who? Oh don't leave out any details."

_Oh how this would make Sirius's blood boil. How would Cedric feel if he became just another name in a paper beside the return of you-know-who? They would be so ashamed right now. If I could only contact Sirius. Maybe the department of Mysteries will help, they seem to be knowledgeable about their archway in the dais. Luna said last semester that inside, holds the kindered spirits of a thousand lost men._

_"_Mr. Potter? Are you quite alright?

_Then again Loony Lovegood makes up alot of crock just the same. I wonder if she half right beleives all of the things she says, does her brain even think before she speaks?_

_"_MR. POTTER! Would you please pay attention, as I have other interviews to run as well."

"Oh um I think, I think I need to go lie down for a bit, I'm sorry for wasting you time but im not feeling very well."

_Good excuse Harry. _

"Oh, Ok then Mr. Potter. I will be seeing you then, make sure to catch up with me if you feel like it before tomorrows end, here you go."

_Does he really expect me to use this fucking calling card? I do not think that he gets the point that I do not want to talk. But wait, wasn't I the one that scheduled the interview? Ah, no matter, I just need a lie down._

"Hey Potter, where do you think your going?"

_Ohh damn it! I really do not need Malfoy's nonsense right now. Ahh! My scar is searing, maybe I should just split open my head and not give Voldemort the satisfaction of torturing me whenever Dumbledore is not present._

"Hey! Come back here when im talking to you. You will pay Potter. COME BACKKKkkkkk...

_Finally, if i just run this last bit of corner, I can make it to the common room, yes then up to the dormatories and off to bed. Fuck._

"Hey Harry. I didn't catch you today in potions.You alright?

_Ron. The most blunder-headed of pals, yet the most thoughtfull._

_"_Uh ya, I was just, down trying to get madame Pomfrey to check out my fever."

_Good lie._

_"_Are you Ok?"

"Yes Ron, im perfectly fine."

_two for two. Wow im really getting good at avoiding the truth._

_"_Well then alright, do you want to come down with me and Hermione to see if we can get Nearly Headless Nick to give Malfoy a little scare?"

"Hey, who said that I was in on this?"

_Good old Hermione the royal pain in the ass. Voice of reason? More like Funkiller._

" No, not tonight. Im tired and I think I would rather just tought off to bed."

_Wow. I must really be sick to pass up the oppertunity to get that kiss up Malfoy a piece of his own pie._

_"_Alright then Harry, Ron, I think that im going to pass to, I mean the loads of homework Snape gave out will keep me up for a while and I must really get started. Harry, I advise you not to miss tomorrow's class, Snape will have a fit seeing this was the third class in two weeks."

_Thank you for the reminder. I haven't slept for three weeks either, and do you really think I am worried about Snape when you-know-who or I must die? Oh and to top it all off, I need to see that slimey bastards face again, great._

"Goodnight."

_Here it comes. The hours of lying in bed, not knowing how much time has passed, or how long it will take to drift off. In my case, it will probably never happen. Sirius. Why oh why did I have to trust my stupid dream. I should have used the mirror, I really was concered for you though. I hope you can read thoughts wherever you are. Hey, if you can read thoughts maybe ol' Diggory can too. Hey Diggs, sorry about the whole Cho thing. She really is a bitch though. I mean I despise the way she got jealous in an instant. Good snoggings though. Have I gone completly mad? I mean look at me, talking to myself in the plain of night. Although they had thought I was crazy when i told them about Voldemort. Look how wrong they were. Now im forced to murder or be murdered. How lovely._

_"_Harry, you still awake?"

_Great. Just what I needed. Little old Ron. What a Weasel._

_"_Clearly, my eyes are wide open. What is it?"

_Like I really care right now._

" It's...it's..."

_Come on, spit it out!_

"It's Cho."

_Cho. Well well well. Did she get in trouble with her new boyfriend or something? Like i give a care about a git like Cho._

_"_Very well, what happened?"

"Harry...shes dead."

_Gone to join ol' Diggory beyond the stars has she. Good. She was ruthless. Her little weasel of a friend should have went with her._

_"_Bring me to her. NOW!"

_So I can see the dumbfounded expression on her lifeless face and then the one on her old weasel friends._

"These corridors ever seem so long to you Ron?

" Yes Harry, but have you been alright? I mean you have been awfully quiet these past weeks, I know it must be hard with the circumstances and all."

_Bloody right its hard! I mean I just lost the two most important people in my life. Now I find out old Voldy is trying to posess me, and once more I must kill him. The prophacy. Hmm. Dumbledore told me not to think about this. Just in case Voldemort was reading my mind. Well how do you like it now Voldemort! You kow what? I already know your secret. You are 1 seventh of a man. The Hore Crux I have not yet killed. I know where they lay. Smarter than you think eh? I mean no one else knows but me. And that I never really killed any part of you except one. No one has._

_Very well my child._

_ "_What did you say Ron?"

"Nothing Harry. Are you alright?"

_No, you said very well my child. Unless..._

"AHH."

_Fuck. Not again._

_Yesss for I will search the mind until i find the very essence of where they lay._

"Harry, Harry! Hold still, I will get madame Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore. Don't worry."

_Oh almost got it now, no this memory wont do, Oh how cute you were on your first tricycle._

_Leave me alone!_

_Oh almost there now, no I will just keep you busy with the memory of dear old Cedric Diggory, Yess him dying in front of your eyes should do the trick._

_Ahhh._

_Oh the first one is hidden in the midst of Hogwarts I see, near the old charms room...hmm...inside a vase of snarling snarklebolts i see...I have posessed one. Next._

_STOP IT! PLEASE!_

_Oh now why would I do that, this is for the better beleive me, now stay quiet boy._

_Oh yes, the third, out by the forbidden forst, seems it has been in another diary of mine, how unoriginal._

_Fuck, here comes profe...professor! _

_I really must be going then, I know all the locations, but one thing Potter, why did you not destroy all of my Cruxes?_

_I...I was a little preoccupied with deaths and all that you caused!_

_Oh really, for as it says in your mind the real reason is that..._

_AHHHHHHHHH..._

_You admire me. Ha is that is Potter?_

_No...it..it's a lie_

_You admire me if I was once again Tom Riddle who you thought according to your mind was a worthy decent person eh?_

_Ahhhhhh...Leave me alone._

_I really must be going, we will talk sometime. When I am again Tom._

"AHHHHHHHH"

_"_Harry! I brought Dumbledore, and McGonagall hold on"

"Now harry, we have alarmed madame Pomfrey but she is at St. Mungo's looking after Nymphadora for some accident. Anyways can you hear me?"

_Old professor McGonagall, the voice of calm soothing pleasure as one of my favorite teachers._

_"_Mr. Potter, I have a notion you can hear us. Was it Voldemort?"

_Ah Dumbledore. The misguided old man. The adult who has always protected me._

"Yes, Ah he..."

_Wait a minute, should I really say weather or not he knows? Does it really matter._

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. A twisting tale

_Of course it doesn't matter. Voldemort will do what he pleases wether there are a hundred dementors garding the horcruxes or not._

"Spit it out Potter what did...you-know-who say?"

_Oh why can they just not utter his name? At least his real name to be exact."_

_ "I_...he said that he...he was...he was."

**_THUMP_**

"Oh for heavens sake, Minerva, go deal with those roudy second years, I heard they were palnning to do something as to mark the absence of the Weasley twins. I fear it came from the second floor. I will deal with Mr. Potter until you return."

_Poor misguided Dumbledore. Quite a shock he will get when he finds the prank pulled on the second floor was really Old Voldy coming for his first piece of the horcrux. Now all I have to do is sit back and watch the events unfold. I suppose in a way it would really be for the best for him to restore his true form, ha would spare me from seeing his dreadful slimey mug, and once more, I would finally be able to avenge my Godfather the proper way, by destroying the essence of all that is, and ever will be Tom Riddle._

"Alright Harry, come on now, tell me exactly what happened. I want all the details if possible. We have appointed in affect a new Minister of Magic and I think he should be informed that the Dark Lord is still able to communicate through your scar."

_Like that will make a difference. All of the Ministry workers in high places are just as crocked as that blasted Fudge. How dare he accuse me of being a liar. Once more galleons speak louder than words. he had undoubtedly taken a bribe form Lucius Malfoy, good thing his dreadful sight is locked away in Askaban. Should have gotten the Death penalty, him and his prick of a son Malfoy._

_"_Very well then, if you are to remain silent tonight, you may just wait until tomorrow to meet this fellow. Quite nobel actually. His name is Rufus Scrimgeour. Very well, go off to bed then and lie down for a while. I suspect taking a visit to St Mungo's would only strike unessasary panic and fear. Now head off and get your head together, oh and Potter, do not breathe a word of this until tomorrow, if the profet finds out theey will be sure to blow this whole story out of the water."

_Blow me out of the water? I have spoken with the great Tom Riddle. He has found out my admiration for him. Im screwed anyways. Might as well bloody report it to the whole town. Oh what the headlines would read "Potter off his rocker, Tom Riddle love shocker." Yes, that one was quite clever actually. I think I may take up the noble request of writing my own story for the blasted news. I mean they twist my words as much as any simple game of broken tele don't they? Besides, the world, both Muggle and magic, should be able to live with the knowledge that i must not kill Tom, for as much trouble and tourment he has against me, there is an equal to my abilities. He marked me, not Neville. I must be the one he has a secret bond with. No one would understand._

"Oh Dumbledore, one last thing."

_Like it really matters._

"Cho, is she really, gone?"

_Hoping so, that way I do not have to put up with her putrid vile face ever again."_

"Yes. It seems that the Dark Lord was trying to get to your emotions Potter. For now, i think it is best if you further more stop making mates and such, for as they seem to have a habit of dying on us."

_Did he just really say that? Dumbledore being sly? Wow, his fight really must have rattled his brain. Like he thinks I can go off to bed when Lord Voldemort is re gaining strength. Wow, my Lord, I havent been able to call him that in a while. I think i had better go see how his attempt at regaining the second piece of himself had gone off._

"Blimey harry! Yer should have been her'. There was a big 'splosion of some sorts. A slug has been dissapeared from the charms room, but thats all. Professer thinks it to be a prank. Im not so sure."

_Ah Hagrid. My big dumb lovable care of magical creatures teacher. Smarter than he should be, for a half giant. Still none the less, he should come too realize that he alone can not stop this. Thats right, play dumb Harry, hes is gaining his ability back , I can feel it._

_"_Why er you so pale boy?"

"Just woke up from a nap Hagrid"

_Oh yea, calling five minutes of sleep a nap. Who could nap at this time of reckoning?_

"Ah I see, Well i must be back to er take care me me Thestrals. Night Harry"

"Night Hagrid"

_You lovable bafoon._

"Snape my lord, is he ready yet?"

"No Bella, he is not but he must fight, he will honor his father this way."

"But Snape! Hear my plea he will die in the depths of this mission he is but 16!"

"Ah, but you fail to see he wants this honor, for Draco is exceeding in his classes and is well fit to help the Lord_."_

_ Fuck, not another vision. So Draco is going to work for Tom is he. I will need to talk to him about that. Now lets see where did I put that. Nope thats care of magical creatures, how to make potions, Gilderoys one hunred and one house cleaning tips, daily profet, ah here it is. Now lets see if this works. I just need to-- ah the quill here we go now lets open up this baby and take it for a spin. Ah yes here we go._

_Dear Thomas Riddle my dark Lord,_

_It is to say in the least, harry Potter. You know the boy who has been marked by none other than well you.I can only communicate to you through this, your old diary which i never really destroyed. Clever, to make a decoy in my second year. Back then i did not understand your full powers or how your story is not just the typical villans. You are truely now aware that I do admire you, it must have been tough at the orphanage and suh. I read your story in an old book at the forbidden part of the library. I hear you want to employ Draco, the sixteen year old boy it says that you want to help you__. I thought that surely I was going to be your choice. With mejoining your side secretly, over these years I have proven loyalty by not killing you. All i ask in return is that you do not put the hit out for me. I know this is sudden, but what is it like to die? You have converesed among the dead, can you talk with my dear old Godfather who worked among your side?_

_Waiting in reply, and always at your service, My Lord_

_Harry Potter._


End file.
